A Prince in the Forest
by Reina19
Summary: Verdure Island's Regis Corp has been consuming the resources of the tropical forests in Mushroom Island. One of the workers of Regis Corp, Chelsea, befriends Shea, the human-hating forest protector who lives with tigers. Vaughn x Chelsea x Shea


**A Prince in the Forest**

**Chelsea x Shea x Vaughn**

**A/N: This is just the prologue of one of stories I'm thinking about writing. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Maybe you guys can tell me what you think of this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Summary: Verdure Island's Regis Corp has been consuming the resources of forests in Mushroom Island. One of the workers of Regis Corp, Chelsea, befriends Shea, the human-hating forest protector who lives with tigers. **

**Prologue**

"I want this area to be cleared out before sundown." Regis commanded.

"Yes sir!" We all said in unison.

You can hear the saws cutting wood, the drills digging through the earth, and the clinking of metal in the air. You can see the trees collapsing, the woods piling up, and the puffs of black smoke surrounding the island. This is the industrial Mushroom Island.

Regis Corp is a powerful industry run by Verdure Island's well-respected leader, Regis Diamonte. Mr. Diamonte is a multi-millionaire who is both loved and feared. He treats his only daughter, Lady Sabrina, like a princess. Everyone in the island loves her, even me. She is a wealthy and kind woman, but with the salary I am given, there is no way I could even rival the fortune that belongs to the Diamonte family. And that's fine by me. I am a valuable worker to them and I am a great contribution to their construction team. Mr. Diamonte himself told me this. And that's all that matters to me.

Taro, Verdure Island's elder, has once told me that the forests of Mushroom Island were very beautiful. It was a very green island, full of dark willow trees and rich soil. Whenever I set sail on a boat, I look at the island from afar. What I see is not green but yellow – yellow bulldozers.

I'm sure this island has seen many changes. Whether it is good thing or bad, I don't know. I'm too involved in my work to even care. The clearing of forests and the charcoal-making processes - It's what I'm used to and it's all part of my job.

I've lived in Verdure Island for only 2 years so far. The first time I came over there, I was dirt poor. Lady Sabrina was the one who discovered my condition, and the one who convinced her father to give me a second chance at life. I've been working under him ever since. Mr. Diamonte's project on Mushroom Island has been going on years before I moved in Verdure Island. Maybe that's why I've never seen a green Mushroom Island.

I can see the sun setting across the ocean. The area is not cleared yet. There's no time to enjoy the sunset right now. The only time I can enjoy life is when the sun is down, when work is done.

"All right everyone, that is enough! Before some of you leave for Verdure, all of you must eat the feast that has been prepared for all of you."

What I like about Mr. Diamonte is that he doesn't feed us gruel. In fact, he feeds all of us food that's better than any of the ordinary dishes I make. Never do any of us feel that we are his prisoners or slaves; at least, that's how I feel.

When we were all done eating, half of the workers were sent back to Verdure. The rest of us, including myself, have to stay in the Mushroom Island camp site.

Right now, it is dangerously dark outside. All of us went inside our respective tents. All but two people: Vaughn and me.

I can understand why Mr. Diamonte chose Vaughn to keep an eye on the tents at night. The man hates Vaughn, ever since he's been seeing Lady Sabrina. To Mr. Diamonte, no one is worthy of his daughter's hand. But it seems that he has some sort of special hatred towards him. Whenever I'm working with Vaughn, he would always single him out and make him do 'special' jobs for him for petty change. These 'special' jobs consist of extra work hours, night-watches, and carrying five times the weight of an average worker's resource load. Vaughn works remarkably hard, but Mr. Diamonte pushes him even harder.

What I don't understand is why _I'm_ sent to night-watch as well.

"…I don't know why." I said.

"Why what?" The silver-haired man spoke.

"Why he chose me to watch the tents with you."

"…I've been wonderin' that too."

"Usually, he chooses the male workers to keep watch."

"…"

Vaughn is a strong, quiet man. The first time I met him, he was awfully rude. But as years went by, we understood more and more of each other. We understood that we're both poor and that we're both working under the same man. We understood that we're both drifters who can't seem to find a real home. We learned how to tolerate each other. We learned how to work together. And now we're friends, watching the tents together at night.

"So…how are things with you and Lady Sabrina?"

"…We're not seeing each other."

"Oh? Is Mr. Diamonte getting under your skin?"

"He's always been. But I'm done dealing with him. And Sabrina."

"What do you mean? You're not gonna quit, are you?"

"Maybe."

"…But if you do, how are you going to get another job? It's hard to find jobs these days."

"I'll find a way. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this hellhole."

"…I'm sorry that Mr. Diamonte has pushed you this far."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. And it doesn't matter. You can't help who you hate."

We sat down and watched the night sky in silence for a while. The stars are out. It's a beautiful night…

"…Chelsea."

"Hm?"

"Don't you hate working here?"

"Not really. I'm actually very grateful for what Mr. Diamonte and his daughter did for me. I…I had no idea how I was going live my life until they came along."

"…"

"And…I enjoy working with you, Vaughn."

"…"

"…"

"…Chelsea."

"What is it?"

"Let's…quit our jobs together."

"What? That's sil-"

"I think it's for the best. For both of us. You…you deserve so much better."

"Vaughn…"

"We can't waste our lives away working under that man. I would sooner choose to die if that's our fate."

"Our fate..."

Vaughn looked as though he realized something. His eyes were a bit wide and…he looks a bit embarrassed. Vaughn hasn't acted this strange before. In fact, this is the most I've ever heard him say at one time. I watched him as he stood up and lowered his cowboy hat.

"Just…forget about everything I said. I think I'll go for a walk."

He started to walk towards the forest. As he continued to walk farther and farther away from me, I've decided to get up and go after him.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"I've already told you."

"May I walk with you?"

"No. Go back to camp. Just leave the watch to me. And get some sleep."

I guess he just wants to be alone. I'm not exactly sure what's bothering him though. But wherever he's going, I don't want him to be alone. He's always alone…

"Vaughn…Vaughn!" I held out my arm subconsciously, as if it would stop the stubborn fool from walking.

If Vaughn wants to be alone, then let him be for now. I can't walk out of the camp and leave it unattended. How is he going to watch the camp if he walks off to the forest? Sometimes he confuses me.

I sat back at the same spot I was sitting in. How long is Vaughn going to keep walking? It's only been a minute and I'm already worried about him.

"…"

Five minutes have passed.

"…"

Ten.

"…"

Twenty. That's it, I have to find him.

I walked into the dark forest, carefully watching my surroundings as I got deeper. Vaughn...where _are_ you? Please be alright.

There was a sudden rustling of leaves. It startled me. What caused the sound? Was it the wind? Was it an animal? Or was it a human?

The uncertainty that this forest brings is frightening me. I just want to know if Vaughn's okay.

Just then, a fast gust of wind hit me, causing me to close my eyes for a second. I opened my eyes just after a second and already there's a dark figure in front of me. It's almost pitch-black in this forest but I can somehow see the fierce, deadly stare coming from the figure. A _he_, I presume. He held out what looks like…a spear.

"You…DIE!"

"W-wha…"

I gasped and everything was completely pitch-black.


End file.
